kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiaki Enno/Gallery
This page is a subpage of Chiaki's article. It showcases various images of Chiaki from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. Her OVA related gallery can be found at the end of the OVA-section of her article. The image seen on the right depicts her as she appears in the normal mode ending of Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. Anime= alone Episode 10 Hyouinomi Chiaki anime.png|Someone carelessly holding a Hyouinomi, obviously worrying Chiaki Episode 22 Chiaki anime.png|Chiaki listening to her grandmother Saki Chiaki anime 2.png|Chiaki final Episode 51 Chiaki don't leave anime.png|After the final battle, there are no more Hyouinomi left, so with a heavy heart, Chiaki has to part with Zenki and Akira. Chiaki: "But even if I set you free..." Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime.PNG|'Chiaki: "This world is too full of humans and noise, you can't even take a nap in peace."' Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 2.PNG|Tears run down Chiaki's face as she has to make a tough decision. Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 3.PNG|'Chiaki: "This is how it should be."' After this line, she seals Chibi Zenki and Akira, so they can rest in peace until they are needed again. other Anime Season 1 splash screen Chiaki.png|Chiaki as she appears in the splash screen from the first season with Zenki Episode 2 Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting a Hyouijuu Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting Episode 25 Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Demon God Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form Other Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Hyouijuu (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) with grandmother Saki Episode 22 Saki chiaki anime.png|Grandmother Saki stopping Chiaki from going after Zenki Saki chiaki anime 2.png|Saki and Chiaki being outside the Enno Shrine with Lulupapa Episode 30 Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa being curious about a recent event Chiaki Lulupapa anime 2.png|Chiaki with Lulupapa at the end of the episode Episode 33 Chiaki Lulupapa Shikigami-cho forest anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa while taking a walk through Shikigami-chou's forest and enjoying nature Chiaki Lulupapa bus stop anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa after arriving at the bus stop in the middle of nowhere Other Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|A serious Chiaki with Lulupapa sitting on her shoulder (Episode 27) Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background (Episode 29) with Goki/Akira Episode 33 Akira Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Akira, Chiaki and Lulupapa while sitting outside the Enno Shrine. Akira asks Chiaki about her uncle. Goki Path of Protected Light anime.png|Goki using his "Path of Protected Light" to break down the Inugami's barrier to free and help Chiaki, after Lulupapa has informed him and the others about Chiaki's dire situation. Chiaki Goki anime.png|Goki and the others catch up to Chiaki, but her uncle has already transformed into a Hyouijuu! Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|When the beast frees itself from its shell, debris flies at Chiaki. Goki reacts quickly and protects her. Episode 39 Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting on the staircase outside the Enno Shrine Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|It's Goki's 1300th birthday and Akira openly tells Chiaki how he feels about the situation while Chiaki listens to him. Group Pictures Episode 33 Akira Chiaki Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Saki Enno Shrine anime.png|Akira, Chiaki, Lulupapa and Saki while sitting outside the Enno Shrine. They are talking about Saki's homemade pastries and Chiaki's uncle. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background, laying in a hallway and relaxing. Episode 39 Akira's birthday cake stare anime.png|Chiaki congratulates Akira to his 13th/Goki's 1300th birthday, while Akira nervously stares at his birthday cake at the beginning of the episode. Akira's birthday visitors anime.png|Chiaki and her friends can be seen sitting at the table. Akira just isn't used to be around people, explaining why he's so nervous. Other Angry Chiaki sad Lulupapa sad Akira bored Kazue anime.png|Chiaki and Kazue fight each other when Akira has a vision of Goki's tomb and Kazue wants to protect him. Lulupapa can be seen sitting on Chiaki's left shoulder. (Episode 29) Goki protect Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|A severely wounded Goki gets up to protect all of his friends despite the heavily unfortunate odds against him. He gains the power of the Earth element and summons the Immovable Dragon staff, then he defeats the foes and causes them to flee. Goki beats them all on his own. (Episode 47) |-|Manga= Volume 1 as a little girl (past) Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki as a little girl Chiaki saki manga.png|Chiaki with her grandmother Saki Enno Shrine manga with little Chiaki.png|Shortly after her grandmother Saki has taught her how to unseal Zenki, Chiaki (as a little girl) can be seen cheering. 10 years later (present) Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 1.png|Zenki and Chiaki Enno make their initial appearance on the cover of Volume 1 Chiaki manga 2.png|Chiaki wearing her robes and tying her belt Confident Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki being confident in her own abilities The forgotten strongest Kishin English.png|The two headed Hyouijuu Sairousaiko and Demon God Zenki talk to each other, while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Great Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Pentagram Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Hyouijuu) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Volume 6 UG Zenki angry Chiaki Goki stop manga.png|Goki when he tries to calm down Zenki, who's furious at Chiaki for telling him to listen to her after reaching his new form. Jukai throw Chiaki Goki catch 06 073.png|The Inugami's crazy monks follow and attack Chibi Zenki, Jukai, Chiaki and Goki. When Zenki notices this, he calls out Jukai, who has been carrying Chiaki and Jukai tosses her over to Goki. Goki swiftly catches her, but is surprised by Jukai's behaviour. After this, Jukai fights and defeats the 3 crazy monks all by himself. Volume 10 Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 10.png|Chiaki as she appears in the coverart of Volume 10. Akira/Goki's death Chiaki yell manga English by Zenki7.png|Chiaki doesn't want Akira to die and starts yelling out in despair. Chiaki dead Akira 10 046.png|Akira has sacrificed himself, so Zenki could fight Kokuu's henchman Genshirou with his full power. Chiaki is heartbroken due to Akira's loss. Chiaki cry 10 052.png|A seemingly infinite stream of tears runs down her face, as she asks Akira's dead body, if he has forgotten the promises he made to her... Chiaki dead Akira 10 052.png|The first page of the next chapter just shows a silent image of Chiaki holding Akira's dead body with a heavy burden of deep emotions laying on them. After Akira/Goki's revival Goki catch Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki has been struck by a foe's attack and is falling to her doom, but luckily, Akira revives just in time to save her. He achieves his Level 3 from and turns into Goki and immediately comes to Chiaki's rescue. Chiaki hug Goki manga 2.png|Chiaki is so glad that Akira/Goki is well again and calls out his name. Chiaki: "Akira!" Chiaki hug Goki manga 3.png|Chiaki gives Akira/Goki a heartwarming and affectionate hug and tells him about her feelings. She is so glad, tears come frome her eyes. The closeup says more than words could ever tell. Volume 11 Enno Shrine Library manga.png|Akira, Chiaki and grandmother Saki when they visit the Enno Shrine's library. Chiaki doesn't seem too pleased, after all those books seem to be rather old and thus have their own aromatic scent. Akira though is positively surprised and can't wait to read all those books. Goki protect comfort Chiaki manga.png|Goki protects Chiaki from the debris of a ruined building and comforts her. He promises to Chiaki, that he will rescue Saki from Kokuu's and his beastmen's grasp. Volume 12 Main Plot Goki Saki Chiaki Tou Kishin Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Battle Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Vasara manga 3.png|When Chiaki, Zenki and Goki need his aid, Vasara is freed by the mysterious young swordsman Kokuu and saves Chiaki from one of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's fierce jaws. Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Magical Battle Armor Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki gains a magical battle armor. Ozunu has finally accepted her as his successor. Magical Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki wearing her magical battle armor in the final page Magical Battle Armor Chiaki manga 2.png|A closeup of Chiaki, showing her determined expression Rerelease art Chiaki as she appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Chiaki official rerelease art first costume prototype censored.png|Chiaki wearing the prototype of her first costume Chiaki official rerelease art first costume final design censored.png|Chiaki wearing the finalized design of her first costume Chiaki official rerelease art second costume final design.png|Chiaki wearing her second costume Other Chiaki Lulupapa devsketch manga.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa as they appear in the devsketches section of Volume 8. This is actually the only known time, that Lulupapa actually makes an appearance in the manga. |-|Battle Raiden= Cutscenes Intro Chiaki.png|Chiaki as she appears ingame Chiaki intro Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki as she appears after waking up Chiaki Chibi Zenki intro Battle Raiden.png|Chibi Zenki sleeps in Chiaki's bed Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki punishes Chibi Zenki for sleeping in her bed. In Asian cultures, men and boys are not allow to sleep in a woman's or girl's bed, unless the two of them are a couple. Chiaki Goho Ringu intro vision BR.png|A second vision by Ozunu-Sama strikes Chiaki's mind Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden 2.png|Chibi Zenki licks his wounds while Chiaki has a vision sent by Ozunu-Sama. Chibi Zenki Chiaki intro Battle Raiden 3.png|Chiaki drags Chibi Zenki along with her despite his complains Other Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene while casting the aforementioned spell to turn Chibi Zenki back into his true form. Battle Raiden Zenki dies Japanese.png|'Chiaki:' "He is dead, because he couldn't rely on me." Sprites and Mugshots Chiaki sprite Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite from the beginning of the game. Chiaki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's facial expressions Battle Raiden Chiaki mourn Zenki.png|Chiaki crying at Zenki's side in the life lost screen. She blames herself for Zenki's death. |-|KDZ GG= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Player Select Game Gear Chiaki not selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chibi Zenki. Game Gear Chiaki cursor.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on her. Game Gear Chiaki selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when she is selected. Ingame Sprites Chiaki sprite KDZ GG.gif|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki idle sing KDZGG.gif|If the player doesn't press any button for awhile, Chiaki will start idling. This causes her to start singing while dancing in place. Once the player presses something, Chiaki will immediately stop singing and dancing. Chiaki sprite KDZ GG 2.png|Chiaki is also able to crouch. Her crouching animation in this game gives her a more realistic pose than Den Ei Rai Bu. Chiaki faint KDZGG.gif|Chiaki as she appears when she falls over and gets back up. When she gets struck by a regular attack, only the first frame is used. The full animation is only seen, when Chiaki gets struck in mid-air and falls over. When Chiaki runs out of hit points, she will fall over, but not get up again. Cutscenes KDZ GG intro 2.png|Chiaki breaks Zenki's seals and releases him from the sepulcher! Mad cutscene Chiaki KDZ GG.png|Chiaki when she's angry Vajura on Ark cutscene KDZ GG.gif|'Chiaki:' "Vajura on Ark!" "Rise up, Zenki!" |-|Den Ei Rai Bu= Cutscenes Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's cutscenes Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene of this game. Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Jump-and-Run Sequences Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the jump-and-run sections Chiaki scared sprite Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki when she's getting jumpscared by a mini boss Anime Sequence Battles Chiaki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki as she appears in the intro of the anime sequence battles Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki aiding Zenki in the anime sequence battles... Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|...with her "Khan" fire spell Chiaki encounters Hiruda DERB.png|Hiruda talking to Chiaki Chiaki encounters Karuma DERB.png|Karuma talking to Chiaki Miscellaneous Chiaki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the menu screens Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Demon God Zenki in the Game Over screen Trivia * If both players play as Zenki in the Multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle and both Zenkis use Kain ojin or Cho Kain ojin, they will both be assisted by two identical Chiakis! While the second player's Zenki has his own alternate palette, his Chiaki will be the same as regular Chiaki. It is unknown why the developers didn't give "Green Zenki" an alternate palette Chiaki. |-|Vajura Fight= Mugshots Chiaki neutral mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's being neutral or curious Chiaki mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she cares about someone Chiaki serious mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's being serious Chiaki question mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when something surprises her Chiaki smirk mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's giving someone a sassy smirk Cutscenes Chiaki Vajura Fight cutscene.png|Chiaki as she appears after picking up the phone in the second intro cutscene, that occurs when starting a new game. Chiaki Vajura Fight cutscene 2.png|She is called by Nozomi who tells her, that she needs Zenki's and Chiaki's help Chiaki Vajura Fight cutscene 3.png|Chiaki as she appears once the call has ended Chiaki Chibi Zenki Vajura Fight cutscene.png|Soon after telling Zenki about the call, both Chiaki herself and Chibi Zenki head out to save Nozomi Chiaki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki as she appears in the normal mode ending Other Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki character select card Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki as she appears in the character select screen of the game. She can be seen wearing her usual attire and the Bracelet of Protection. Chiaki's name tag Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki's name tag as it appears next to her health bar ingame. |-|Tenchi Meidou= Cutscenes Alone Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears the game's cutscenes Chiaki victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's victory cutscene with Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki and Chiaki dialogue sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|In the cutscenes, that happen after freeing Zenki from his rock, ... Chibi Zenki and Chiaki dialogue sprite Let's go Tenchi Meidou.png|... Chibi Zenki will be shown alongside her! Mugshots and small Sprites Chiaki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki's mugshot Chiaki sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki on the overworld Chiaki with Chibi Zenki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki cheering, because she has successfully unsealed Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round! Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. Tenchi Meidou options menu.png|Tenchi Meidou's config menu features various sprites of Chaiki floating by in the background. They show her facing to the left, cheering, being sad, turning her back to us and casting a spell. Category:Gallery Subpages Category:Chiaki's Subpages